


Carpool Confessions

by Ariesjette



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Carpool Kareoke, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shawn is a pig, Sweat, blowjob, i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Justin heard that Shawn wants his sweaty underwear.





	Carpool Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it.

“$500!”

“What?”

“$500!!!” Justin shouted.

Shawn flinched. He began mumbling something, looking for a way out. He thought he was gonna get beaten up. 

Justin swaggered towards Shawn. They were in the private facilities of a high end gym. Justin knew this was where Shawn worked out so he decided to have a work out hard and lay waiting for shawn in the sauna. When Shawn entered the lockeroom he thought he was alone, he took off his shirt. Justin walked out of the sauna, eyes locked on shawn's muscle back. 

Justin stopped close to shawn. He grabbed shawn's neck and shoved him down. “I wanna collect…” Justin smirked. Shawn looked up at Justin looking for permission. Justin nodded. Shawn nuzzled the growing bulge in Justin's gym shorts. Shawn could get a slight whiff of the musky sweat brewing under the shorts. 

Justin pushed shawn's face harder onto his crotch, loving the friction. Shawn's mouth watered when he hooked his fingers on the waist of Justin's shorts. He looks just at Justin again for approval. “Hope you're ready for your treat Mendes” Justin said cockily. Shawn pulled down the shorts and was hit with the muskiness of Justin Bieber. He was right, anyone would pay good money to smell this sweat! Shawn was basically hypnotised! He loved the sweaty smell mixed with cum and piss. Justin should be proud of the musk he made Shawn thought. Shawn nuzzled the wet fabric. He nuzzled around Justin's large erection. He'd seen the leaks, he knows Bieber has a bush under there, he heard the hair crackle as he passed it with his nose. 

Bieber laced his fingeres through Shawn's silky hair. He moaned a little at the nuzzling of his balls. Justin pulled down his underwear. Shawn looked dazed at the sight! Justin's 7 inch cock surrounded by light brown pubes, made Shawn's mouth water. "SUCK" was all justin had to say. Shawn wrapped his pink lips around the head and sucked. He played with the piss slit, making justin's knees buckle. Justin put his left hand on the wall to steady himself and put his right hand on shawn's head to push him further down. 

Shawn was talented in sucking dick. His lips were pillowy soft and his throat could take a lot. He hummed on the the dick, vibrating around Justin's cock. Justin was thrusting slowly, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Fuck. Shawn's green/brown eyes looked up with half of Justin's cock in his mouth. He saw justin's eyes shut. He looked at the sweat accumulated on Justin's tattooed body. Justin was in great shape and especially now after a long workout he was bulging. The scent of Justin's pubes drove Shawn wild. He took more of the cock down his throat. He gagged. Spit was everywhere. Precum stuck to the back of shawn's throat. But Shawn was persistent. He opened his throat and took 6 inches. 

Justin bit down on his lips. The little bitch knew how to suck cock. “On fucking television! You said you wanted my smelly undies on TV” Justin punctuated each word with a thrust. Justin was close but he wanted to have fun with his new bitch. He shoved shawn off his cock. Shawn hit the wall and looked up at Justin like a child caught rummaging in the cookie jar. Shawn knew why justin made him stop. Shawn just licked his lips. 

Justin pulled up shawn by the taller guy's arms. He didn't kiss him like shawn hoped he would. That wasn't how bieber did things. Shawn was his bitch and only that. "Suck" he grabbed shawn's hair and pushed him onto his right nipple. Shawn sucked it like a good boy. Justin swapped him over and Shawn sucked the other side just as good. “Now you're gonna clean me up” Justin held Shawn's jaw in his hand. Shawn nodded slightly. Justin lifted his arm and flexed his biceps. “Kiss them” he ordered. Shawn kissed the bulging bicep like an animal. “My pits are real sweaty bitch you want them” without waiting for a response he pushed shawn's angelic face into his wet armpit. Shawn's should feel humiliated but this was Justin Bieber… he wanted this for so long. Justin loved the feeling of shawn's tongue on his sweaty pits. The scent was strong and rich. Shawn was over loading on the sweat. He loved the taste and smell of it. He wanted it all the time. Shawn pulled on the hairs a little earning a pleasurable grunt from Biebs. Shawn ate it well. He ate the other pit better. It was a little more muskier than the first, fueling Shawn. 

Justin pulled shawn out of his pit and went in close to shawn's face. Faking out a kiss. He just sniffed his sweat on shawn's face and snickered. He loved dominating the boy. Shawn was itching to kiss Justin. He was a romantic. “Lick my sweat” Justin said flexing his chest. The sweat ran down his torso in rivulets. Shawn began work cleaning bieber. Salt and musk filled shawn's mouth. He loved the taste. Shawn licked harder where justin used to have SON OF GOD tattooed, feeling sinful doing it.

Once justin was satisfied he turned around. His ass was sweaty and he had a bitch here ready to clean it up. Justin had dark hair surrounding his hole but waxed his cheeks. Shawn was so horny when he saw justin bend over to reveal the sweaty ass. Shawn ate it like it was his last meal. He felt the hair against his tongue. He felt the sweat on his lips. He was enveloped in an all knew musk. He licked the hole in long strokes. Tasting everything. Smelling everything. Justin was also having a great time. He was twitching in pleasure. Sure people have at his fat ass before but never with this much interest. Justin thrust back on Shawn's invading tongue. He loved having his ass ate. Justin was once agian close. 

He wasn't going to stop this time. He turned around quickly and shoved his cock into Shawn's mouth. Justin was close... so close. He shoved shawn down hard. He twitched. Shawn pulled up so that only the tip was in his mouth. Rope after rope of cum pumped into Shawn's warm mouth. When Justin pulled out Shawn pushed the cum through his teeth, showing Justin the massive load he shot. “Swallow!” Justin said. He heard the gulp. Justin slapped Shawn. Shawn fell to the floor, not from the force of the slap but from pleasure.

Shawn was still hard. Justin saw the bulge in the younger singer's pants. “You fucking perv. Take this I know you want it bad” Justin said with a sharp edge. He threw his underwear on shawn's face. “Take my fucking socks too bitch… i know you'd have fun with it” he said with a laugh that shawn only heard, his vision blocked by the wet underwear. Shawn heard justin dig in the gym bag Shawn brought. “$500” justin said. Justin walked out.

Shawn was on cloud 9. He quickly took his cock out of his pants. His aching 8 inch cock sprung out. The precum he leaked wet his underwear. He pressed the underwear onto his face and jacked off. Fuck he was so horny. He couldn't believe Justin Bieber came here solely to fuck him. Shawn remembered the taste that accompanied the sweaty smell of the underwear. He came hard. Some of his cum hit his neck. Shawn chuckled on the lockeroom floor. “Best fucking $500 I've ever spent”

Thanks for reading. After Shawn said that on Carpool Kareoke I had to write this. Fuck. This was hot to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Request more!


End file.
